


Slumber

by eugenebby



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenebby/pseuds/eugenebby
Summary: Zach and Eugene are forced to sleep together in a one bed hotel room, neither of them happen to mind. This becomes apparent when Eugene wakes up in Zach's arms.





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some quickly done fluff I had an idea for, my second story on here. Kudos and comments are appreciated, let me know what you think <3

Zach slides the hotel room card into the slot. It flashes green and buzzes, letting them know it was unlocked. Him and Eugene were forced to share a room together for a Try Guys shoot, Keith and Ned got their own. After a long day of filming, they just wanted to rest.  
Zach pushes open the door and goes into the room, Gene follows closely. As they set their stuff down, Zach notices something:  
"Gene, uh, there's only one bed."   
Eugene looks over, sure enough, there laid one queen sized bed.  
"There's no way we can get that changed either, they're fully booked." Gene states truthfully. "I'll sleep on the floor."   
"No Eugene-" The smaller man speaks up, "I mean, I'm okay with it if you are."  
Eugene's eyebrow raises, he just shrugs.  
"Okay then."  
He proceeds to take off his shirt and climbs into the bed. Zach stands in the middle of the room, a somewhat dumbfounded look plastered on his face. He eventually comes to his senses, strips down, and climbs into bed.  
It takes Zach a moment to comprehend the fact that he was in bed, about to fall asleep with his crush. He'd liked Eugene for awhile now, but kept any sort of feelings covered for the sake of their friendship.  
Zach rolls over and covers up, muttering a measly "Goodnight." to Gene before promptly falling asleep.  
Eugene, however, takes a little bit longer to fall unconscious. He weighs the idea of falling asleep next to his best friend in his mind. Why does he like the feeling of being next to him so much? Why does he have the urge to wrap his arm around the smaller man?  
His thinking keeps him up longer than he'd wanted it to, but nonetheless falls asleep eventually. He stays asleep for a fair amount of time, not dreaming, not being interrupted. Until, a rustling coming from the man next to him promptly wakes him.  
He opens his eyes hazily, still not quite understanding what is going on. He goes to rub his eyes before realizing in his sleep, Zach had attached himself to him like a leech.   
Zach's legs were entangled with his, and his arm was draped across his waist. Eugene didn't mind though, he happened to enjoy it, actually.  
His arm escapes Zach's so he can finally rub his eyes. To his surprise, the other man lifts his head and slightly opens his eyes.  
He must've noticed their position as well as he muttered out a slight "I'm sorry." And retracted his arm.  
"No no, Zach, I actually don't mind it." Gene speaks hoarsly without thinking.  
"Okay." Zach sighs out as he replaces his arm the following position. "I like it too."  
Gene unknowingly cracks a slight smile, he doesn't mind though, Zach's eyes were closed once again.  
"Goodnight love." Gene whispered.  
"Goo-night." He replies, snuggling into the crook of Eugene's neck.   
It takes much less time than before for Eugene to fall asleep, the other man's arm around his waist comforted him, quickly sending him into slumber.  
They wake up next when the sun comes up, Zach first, Eugene not too late after.  
Zach admired the man in his arms while he waited for him to rise, he didn't want to wake him by moving, but he was in dire need of some coffee.  
Gene didn't take long to wake up though, and when he did, he was met with a heart fluttering sight. Zach was even prettier with the morning sunlight against his face, it made him want to kiss him.  
"Morning sleepy head." Zach smiles.  
"Good morning." Eugene can't help but to smile back, which made him feel like a teenage girl with a huge crush.  
"See I told you I was a fucking excellent cuddler, I've stolen your heart haven't I?" Zach jokes.   
"Oh shut up." Eugene laughs slightly.  
"Make me." The smaller man taunts, Eugene stays still. "See I knew you couldn't-"  
Eugene presses his lips onto Zach's, which takes him by surprise. When he's come to his senses, he kisses back.  
When Eugene finally pulls back, he wears a sort of look that screams 'I told you so.', It drives Zach insane.  
They finally decide to get up and make coffee, and when they sit back down to drink it, they return to their cuddled up position.


End file.
